


Maybe

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: Reader gets really drunk and Javi has to take care of her.





	Maybe

Javier often spent his nights in the pub after busy days, drinking and smoking then leaving with pretty ladies on his arm. He always knew how to flatter a girl and he didn’t even have to try. Especially after the news ran around the city that he was one of the agents who is responsible for taking down Pablo Escobar. The shy glances and boyish smile could win over almost every woman in the room. Almost. Cause it seemed his charm didn’t work on you.

Actually, behind the appearances, things were rather different. He had owned your heart since the night six months ago when you had had a very long and very heartful conversation. On that night he had had a little too much to drink and had opened himself up to you and you’d fell in love with his gentle, loving soul. After that night it was hard to resist him any time he hit on you. And he did it often and had been for so long that it became second nature to him. It hurt to see him with those women but you weren’t into one night stands. Especially not with someone you loved.

Working in the pub was amazing but being a bartender wasn’t your dream job so when you finally had an opportunity, you quit. On your last workday, your coworkers surprised you with a party that was pretty insane and you ended up totally wasted.

The clattering of the keys brought you back to reality. You couldn’t even remember how did you get home and why was Javier with you but you felt strangely safe. As you entered the apartment you instantly stumbled to the bedroom, throwing your jacket on the floor and kicking off your shoes wherever you happened to be. After closing the door and picking up your jacket Javier followed you to the bedroom only to find you helplessly stuck in your top. You tried to remove it but you obviously weren’t sober enough for that. You let out a groan of annoyance and sat to the bed with arms crossed.

“Are you gonna help or let me sleep like a pupa?!”

“No.” He laughed heartily. 

“Let me help you butterfly!” He said and pulled your top over your head, revealing something unexpected. The moment your top was off Javier’s eyes jerked up to the ceiling and back to random spots behind you.

“Ok! So! You don’t wear any bra!” He stated flatly.

“Are you sure?” You giggled throwing yourself between the sheets ignoring completely that you had only your trousers left to cover your body.

“Yeah, pretty sure! So where can I grab a shirt for you?” He asked but your answer was only a confused look and a shrug.

A few moments later he came back with a shirt and a glass of water. You were in the same position in the bed only with your jeans unzipped and halfway down on your thighs. Javier tried not to stare at your exposed body as he helped you into your shirt but it was hard not to. Then you gulped the water he handed you like it was air.

“I’m all good, I can do it!” You protested when he kneeled to grab your jeans but as you tried to get rid of the skinny fabric you lost control over your body and fell to the ground. You yelped in surprise, as well as pain.

The next thing you felt was Javier’s warm hands framing your face as he examined the small wound on your temple. Your woozy gaze dissolved into the features of his face, taking in the soft wrinkles, the bags under his eyes and you could felt on your skin the kind concern that radiated from him, capturing your heart utterly. Your eyes met for a moment before you pushed forward and pressed a brief kiss under his mustache. It took for only a second but just that second boiled the blood in your veins and suddenly you forced yourself above him, kissing him as your life depends on it.

“Wait… mmm… Y/N! Fuck!” He tried to stop you but you wouldn’t listen and eventually, he gave in to the temptation, rolled on top of you and kissed you back with equal passion and rapture.

“Ah! I can’t do this.” He breathed after a disenchanting moment as he pulled away from your hungry lips.

“Sorry, Y/N. I need you to be sober for this. Let me get you a bandage.”

The alcohol numbed your senses so much you weren’t sure if anything was real from what had happened but you felt dissatisfaction when he climbed off of you and definitely felt nausea too.

When Javi got back again you were sleeping and he found you adorable as you laid there, curled up into a ball like a kitten with your jeans still around your ankles. He took them off carefully and tucked you into bed then pressed a soft kiss onto your forehead and gingerly placed the bandage over the little bloody bump on your head.

“Are you gonna be ok?” He asked almost whispering.

“You leave me alone?”

“I can stay if you want me to.”

You didn’t say anything instead just tugged the blanket aside suggesting him to lay beside you. He did as you wished and you pulled yourself closer to him nuzzling your face into his shirt.

It didn’t take long for you to fell into a deep slumber. Your breaths became longer and heavier and as Javier listened to them suddenly a strange warmth flooded his chest softening him all over. The sweet memory of having your silky lips on his own roamed his mind like crazy and he couldn’t stop thinking about how pleasant it would be spending his nights cuddling you like this. Maybe he wouldn’t mind having a girlfriend. Maybe he could open his heart to love and if he asked, maybe you would say yes for a date.


End file.
